


Penfriends

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, POV Inanimate Object, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's pen muses on life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Being Professor Nick Cutter's pen wasn't a bad existence. 

Admittedly it meant often being put down and lost under paperwork until Cutter finally had a clear out and found it again. And there were occasions when Cutter would absent-mindedly used whatever lay at hand to stir his hot coffee, including his pen. Of course, it wasn't anywhere as good as the pampered existence of Sir James Lester's pen, which always looked all smooth and shiny and... if the pen had a head, it would have shaken it, as it was, a spot of ink flew from its nib to land on the report Cutter was writing. The nib was quickly wiped clean and the pen returned its attention to its existence, knowing that there were worst things than being owned by Cutter... at least the professor didn't use it to prod dinosaur dung like Stephen Hart did to his poor, abused pen. The poor thing had never been quite the same after that. 

It missed its discussions with Hart's pen, but ever since the truth had come out... well, it would feel the same if Hart's pen had been in the same pocket as Helen's... but he would have forgiven it in the end, Helen's pen had been a thing of beauty and it could quite understand how Hart's pen could have wanted to compare ink with it... although it doubted Helen's pen would want anything to do with Hart's after the dung incident. 

From Cutter's angry strides the pen decided it must be time for another meeting... which meant time with Hart's pen and with Lester's. The pen felt Cutter pull it free of his pocket and it clicked a greeting to Hart's pen, getting a feeble and muffled click back which caused waves of sympathy to roll along its barrel. Lester's pen, of course, remained aloof and barely appeared to notice their presence. The pen spent the meeting clicking in distress at being clutched so firmly in Cutter's hand as the man argued with Lester, not exactly uncommon but it wished Cutter would put it down before he got in a yelling match with Lester. The pen sighed, wondering when Cutter would stop fighting his own attraction...

It's thoughts were interrupted when Cutter yelled what the pen recognised as Scottish obscenities before he flung it down onto the table as he stormed out of the meeting. It landed with a dull thud which left the ink in its cartridge sloshing and some leaked out of its nib. Hart's pen gave a squishy click of sympathy before Lester's pen gave a sharper click of concern. Cutter's pen clicked dejectedly, lying abandoned in its own ink, before a thrill of anticipation shot through the pen's metal body when Lester picked it up and carefully checked for damaged before cleaning the nib. 

The pen quivered when Hart offered to take it back to Cutter, fearing it would be placed in the same pocket as Hart's abused pen... the poor thing, before the unfortunate and scarring incident, Hart had often sucked on the end and it now missed that closeness.

Lester had shaken his head and Cutter's pen barely refrained from squirting most of its ink everywhere when he put it in his own pocket, nestled alongside his own pen and rolling together as Lester collected and tidied his paperwork. It knew this wouldn't last for ever, that soon it would be returned to Cutter to be lost once more beneath the man's never-ending paperwork, but for now, life was perfect.


End file.
